


The One With The Fake Boyfriend

by ExclusiveGorgeousGeek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek/pseuds/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek
Summary: Phil hasn't been dating for awhile, though his mum is coming to visit and believes her son is currently in a long term relationship.Dan helps him come up with a fail-proof plan.





	The One With The Fake Boyfriend

Dan currently sat at his desk scrolling through film clips they were using for their next video. 

They had gone out vlogging yesterday and Dan decided to work on pulling the footage they actually wanted to use, so Phil could edit it later tomorrow. 

"Dan?" A voice, that could belong to no other then Phil, called along with a small timid knock on Dan's closed bedroom door. 

"Phil?" Dan hollered back over his shoulder, just loud enough for Phil to hear him. 

Phil pushed the door open and walked into the room, flopping down on his back onto Dan's bed. 

"I just got off the phone with my mum." Phil said with a huff. 

Dan nodded absentmindedly as he continued his task, "Yeah? What did she say?" 

Phil inhaled deeply, while bringing his hands up to rub his eyes underneth his glasses, "She's coming to visit." 

"And that's a bad thing? You were over the moon last time she came." 

Phil groaned, "Dan, she's coming tomorrow." 

Dan stopped his scrolling and spun around in his chair to look at Phil, " Wait, tomorrow, as in like tomorrow? That tomorrow? " 

Phil let out a breathy laugh, causing the bed to shake slightly, "Yup, that's the one. Apparently she got off work at the last minute so she thought she would, and I quote, 'Come and see her favorite youngest son and his significant other'. 

Dan's brow scrunched with confusion, "You haven't had a 'significant other' in about a year." 

Phil groaned, throwing his hands up in the air, "I know. Ugh, Dan I screwed up so bad." 

Dan leaned back in his chair, "I'm sure it's not that bad. Did you not tell her when you broke up with Samantha?" 

Phil shook his head, eyes still staring straight up at the off-white colored ceiling. 

"At the time, I never told my parents who it was. I never even said it was a girl. They only found out because they asked if I could come home for a weekend, but Samantha and I had plans, so I kinda told them I had a date so I couldn't."

"And?"

Phil sighed, "When I broke up with her a few weeks later I just never told them, it came up a few times in conversation, but I just didn't think they needed to know, yanno? So, I kind of just avoided it. 

Dan comfortably crossed his legs at the ankles while bringing his hand up, running it through his curly hair in thought. 

"Okay, so your mum is coming to visit, tomorrow, and she still thinks you are dating someone?" 

Phil nodded meekly, eyes still locked to the ceiling.

"Well, you could always just tell her?" 

Phil groaned, "Dan, if I do that while she is here, I'm going to get the speech. The bloody speech I get every time one of my relationship doesn't work out. About how I'm 31 and need to start taking my relationships seriously." 

Dan smiled softly, "Okay, then what do you want to do? If you don't want to tell her, we could always just say they're out of town?"

Phil shuffled so he was now laying on his side looking at Dan, "Knowing her, she would just stay here until my 'partner' got back." 

"What if we got you a fake boyfriend?" 

Phil's eyes widened, "A what now?"

Dan nodded with a grin at his brilliant idea, "Why not? You didn't tell them it was girl or boy so that automatically give us an advantage."

"Sure fine, say we do that. Who exactly I'm I going to get to be my boyfriend for the day?" 

Dan shrugged, bringing his hands up to cross against his chest, "What about Nathen?" 

Phil shook his head, Dan had to be kidding. 

"Have you met my mum? It has to be someone she is actually going to like, Dan."

Dan laughed with a shrug, "What about me?" 

Phil shot straight up, he could feel his eyes widen even more as he stared at his brown-eyed best friend. 

"What?" 

Dan rolled his eyes, "Will you stop saying that. Think about it, your mum already likes me, objectively anyway. I already know practically everything about you so it will be slightly more believable we have been dating awhile. It would be perfect."

"Dan, won't it, I don't know, be weird for you to pretend to basically be my lover?" Phil wasn't entirely sure about the whole idea, he didn't want to make Dan feel uncomfortable. 

If Phil was being totally honest with himself, he wouldn't mind if him and Dan were dating. 

However, that very fact, that it didn't freak him out at all, is what kind of scared him. 

"You don't think she will find it a bit weird I never mentioned I have been dating my roommate for the past year?" Phil added as he drug his gaze down, concentrating on the tips of his shoes. 

They needed shining. 

Dan laughed at Phil's worry filled expression, "Phil, it'll be fine. I promise. I mean we don't really have a lot of options." 

Phil just gave a small hum in response.

Dan's lips curled into a reassuring smile, "I don't think she would be too surprised. Remember when I started coming over more when I was 18, you're mum did ask if we were dating then."

Phil chuckled, "That's true."

"Relax it'll be fine." He grinned, "Besides, I'm a great boyfriend." Dan added with a wink as he stood up. 

Phil laughed as he stood to tuck a leg under himself then plopped back down on the bed, causing the mattress under him to squeak, "Oh yeah, I'm sure." 

Dan dramatically put his hand over his heart, "Philip, you doubt me and my amazing boyfriend skills?" 

Phil shrugged, trying to keep a straight face. 

Dan sighed playfully and dropped his hand, "Alright, well since we will now be having a guest, you need to help me clean the lounge." 

Phil threw himself backwards onto Dan's bed, closing his eyes with a heavy sigh, "I hate cleaning." 

Dan grinned to himself and walked over to the side of the bed, leaning over so he was staring straight down at his black haired friend. 

Quickly he leaned down and kissed Phil's forehead, causing Phil's bright blue eyes to fly open. 

Dan pulled back laughing, still a few inches above Phil's face, "Better get use to it, love. We are going to have to make it convincing for it to work." 

Then with a smile Dan straighten back up and walked out. 

Phil just laid there, stunned. 

Tomorrow was defiantly going to be an interesting day. 

 

-Next Day- 

 

"Phil! Hiding a wad of blankets under the throw pillows doesn't count as folding them!" 

Phil came peeking around the corner from the kitchen, "Sorry?" 

Dan sigh, but still wore a smile. 

How this man was 31 years old, he would never understand. 

Dan picked up the blanket and made a big ordeal of folding it before laying in across the back of the sofa, causing Phil to roll his eyes with a smile and shuffling back into the kitchen. 

Just then there were three soft knocks at the door. 

"Phil, she's here!" Dan hollered from the lounge. 

"I will be right there!" Phil replied, clearly still working on the tiny sandwiches he insisted on making. 

Dan walked over to the door and opened it to be met with a smiling Mrs. Lester. 

"Dan!" Mrs. Lester said her smile widening as she motioned for a hug, "It's been too long." 

Dan grinned and leaned in for a hug, bending his knees slightly so they were closer to the same height, "It's great to see you, Mrs. Lester." 

Phil came running in from the kitchen to the doorway a smile plastered across his face.

Dan pulled back, just as Phil stepped next to him.

He quickly pulled his mother in for a hug, "You made it!" 

Mrs. Lester smiled as Phil pulled away, "My, you boys look like you have grown a foot every time I see you."

Phil smiled and glanced over at Dan, who grinned in response before taking Phil's hand in his, giving it a gently squeeze and quickly pulling away. 

Phil's brain instantly went fuzzy. 

Oh right, they are suppose to be a couple. 

"Well don't just stand there." Phil said, as he move to the side next to the door so she could walk past. 

Mrs. Lester gave a small wondering grin at Dan as she passed, her brows raised. 

Dan gave Phil a small knowing nod before falling in step behind their guest, as Phil closed the door. 

"What can I get you to drink?" Dan asked as Cathy took a seat on the sofa. 

"Just water for me, thanks."

Dan smiled, "Water it is." 

"I'll help." Phil said with a nervous smile as he rushed into the kitchen with Dan close behind. 

Dan walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a glass, Phil leaning against the edge of the counter next to him. 

"You think this is really going to work?" Phil asked, he voice hushed, just in case. 

Dan smiled to himself as he flipped on the tap, "Phil, calm down a little, yeah? You look like you're about to jump out of plane or something."

He just huffed while crossing his arms. 

"I might as well be." Phil mumbled. 

Dan just chuckled, "It's not too late, you could always just tell her?" 

Phil shook his head, "No, I want to do this."

Phil stopped and turned so he was facing Dan, "Unless, you changed your mind?" 

Dan rolled his eyes and grabbed the cup, "Come on boyfriend, your mum is waiting." 

Phil let out a breathy laugh and followed him in.

Phil sat in the only chair opposite the sofa. 

Dan handed Cathy her drink before walking over to where Phil sat, taking a seat on the floor by his feet and comfortably resting his back against the arm of the plush chair. 

"Dan, would you like to sit on the sofa so you can have a real seat?" Mrs. Lester inquired, patting the seat next to her, "That can't be very comfortable." 

Dan shook his head with a smile, "No, thank you ma'am, I'm good." 

Dan stretched his legs out infront of him and crossed them at the ankles, slightly leaning to his right so he gently brushed against Phil's legs. 

Mrs. Lester nodded with a confused smile, her eyes meeting Phil's. 

Phil just smiled at her while leaning back in the chair, carful not to move his legs so Dan wouldn't fall. 

If this was going to work, he had to play it as if this happened all the time. 

Nothing new. 

Considering all of this was new, that was going to be harder said then done. 

Phil never was good at lying. 

"So," Mrs. Lester started, wrapping her hands around the glass as she placed it on her lap, "What have you two been up to?" 

Dan looked up at Phil with a smile. 

The boys made quick eye contact, before they both moved their gaze back to Cathrine. 

"We have actually been super busy." Dan stated with a nod. 

Phil sighed but with a smile, "I forgot how much planning a tour takes." 

"Especially a world tour." Dan added while gently pushing his body weight against Phil's legs so they nudged slightly. 

Phil grinned, "Hey, the world part was your idea." 

Dan huffed, "It's what the audience wanted, Philip." 

Phil shrugged, then gently pushed he legs back against Dan's side so he swayed, causing him to laugh.

"Then you can't complain about us being busy." 

Dan sighed with a smile before returning his eyes to Mrs. Lester, "In short, tour is taking up a lot of our time." 

Mrs. Lester grinned as she took a sip from her cup, "That sounds wonderful!" 

The boys both smiled widely. 

They had spent a lot of time and energy on the tour and they were actually very excited about it. 

"Are you boys seeing anyone special?" 

And there it was.

Phil could feel his stomach tighten. 

Here goes nothing. 

Phil forced a small nervous smile and as if on cue, as if he could sense Phil's sudden anxiety, Dan lifted his arm slightly to draped over Phil's leg in a loving gesture, instantly calming his racing heart. 

"Actually." Dan said with a smile at Mrs. Lester before looking up at Phil. 

He wanted Phil to be the one to say it. 

"Actually." Phil repeated looking down at Dan, "Dan and I-" 

Phil took a quick breath before meeting his mum's eyes, "Dan and I are dating." 

To Phil's surprise, his mother just broke out into a giant smile, her eyes softly wrinkling at the edges from grinning so widely. 

"I knew it." 

Dan laughed as Phil stuttered slightly, "Wait, you knew?" 

Cathy nodded before setting her glass on the small table infront of the sofa, "Of course I did. Phil, dear I'm your mother.  
I knew from day one you two were perfect for each other! I just didn't know when you were finally going to realize it." She added with a breathy laugh. 

Phil could feel his heart start to beat faster again. 

Although this time. 

This time for a different reason. 

Phil could see the smile on Dan's face as Dan shrugged in response, "I think, deep down, we always knew. We were just waiting." 

Mrs. Lester, tilted her head slightly, "For?" 

Dan's smile faded slightly as he turned his head to face Phil. 

His dark brown eyes looking directly into Phil's. 

His whole expression laced with fondness. 

"For the right time." 

Phil could hear his mother saying something about how cute they were or how she was so happy for them. 

But to Phil, those words were just mumbles as he stared in Dan's eyes. 

The only words Phil could hear was Dan's echoing in his mind.

"For the right time." 

 

After about an hour of chatting or so and a few tiny sandwiches later, Mrs. Lester decided to head to her hotel room for the night. 

Phil tried to make her let him walk her to the hotel, or at least to the tube but she wasn't having any of it.

Cathy wished the boys a lovely evening, then much to Phil's dismay she walked out into the warm London air alone, Phil shutting the door when he could no longer see her. 

Phil walked into the kitchen to see Dan placing the extra food in the fridge, his words from earlier still rolling around in Phil's head.

"I can't believe she wouldn't let me go with her." 

Dan laughed as he spun back around and faced Phil, "I can. I now know where you got your stubborn side from." 

Phil rolled his eyes as he hoisted himself up onto one of the counters to sit.

Dan smiled, "Phil, she will be fine. She said she would text when she go there. Relax." 

Phil sighed, "Yeah I guess you're right." 

Phil sat there for a second watching as Dan bustled around the kitchen. 

"Earth to Phil?" Dan sang as he moved his hand infront of Phil's face. 

"Mhm?" Phil asked, bring his eyes to meets Dan's. "Sorry, must have zoned out." 

Dan grinned, "Clearly." 

Phil sighed as Dan continued his tidying.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" 

Dan threw the wet rag he had been wiping with on the counter opposite Phil, before spinning around to face him, "Shoot."

"Okay," Phil said before lowing his head slightly, "Did you mean that?"

Dan's brow furrowed in confusion. 

"Like what you said earlier about waiting for the right time. Did you mean that?"

Dan's eyes suddenly widened with realization. 

Dan let out a deep breath before running a hand through his hair. 

"Phil, I'm sorry if I took it a step to far-" 

Phil hopped down off the counter cutting him off, "Dan, you didn't, I'm not mad or anything. I just want to know." 

Dan swallowed carefully, "I mean, yeah I guess on some level I did." 

Phil took a step forward, "So, you like me then?" 

Dan rolled his eyes with a laughed, "Phil, of course I bloody like you. You're my best friend, you spork." 

He was trying to change the subject. 

Phil's eyes never left Dan's. "You know what I mean." 

Dan took a deep breath, his eyes dropping to the floor, "I honestly don't know."

Phil's eyesbrows raised, "You don't know?"

Dan groaned, "Look, I like you, I always have. I just-" 

Phil took another step forward, "You just?"

Dan let out a breathy laughed, "For the love of god, will you please stop that." 

Phil grinned before stepping again so they were now only about a foot apart. 

"I think I like you too, if that changes anything."

Dan's eyes shot back up to meet Phil's. 

"So what do we do now?"

Phil shrugged, "You know, I'm not sure." 

Dan's eyes glided back and forth across Phil's. 

"What I do know, is I kind of want to kiss you right now."

A small smirk spread across Dan's face, "Is that so, Lester?"

Phil nodded, his eyes never leaving Dan's. 

"What if we kiss and it's gross or weird?" 

Phil shrugged with a grin, "Then we know and we can just move on. I like to think our friendship is strong enough to be able to withstand one bad kiss." 

Dan tilted his head slightly and back in a kind of 'fair enough' type way. 

"I'm game if you are." Dan said as he took a small step forward so their bodies were nearly touching. 

"Definitely." 

Phil quickly placed his hand on Dan's back and pulled him forward so they were fully pressed against one another. 

Dan smirked, "Kinky." 

Phil rolled his eyes, "Shut up." 

Phil leaned in slowly, their lips soflty brushing, giving Dan a chance change his mind. 

Their breathing heavy. 

Dan slowly placed his hand on the back of Phil's head and gently pulled Phil's lips to his.

The second their lips met, they were in perfect sync as if they had been kissing for years. 

They fit together perfectly. 

They pulled away breathlessly, chuckling slightly at the fact of what they had actually just done. 

"And?" Dan asked, his gaze still low as he drug his eyes from Phil's lips up to meet his eyes. 

"You were right. That was super gross." Phil said with a playful smile. 

"Truly revolting." Dan agreed with a nod, "Incredibly disgusting." 

"Want to do it again?" Phil asked with a smirk. 

Dan leaned forward to capture Phil's lips with his in a quick peck, then gently placing his forehead on Phil's. 

"God, yes."

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! anna here! hope you enjoyed that! feel free to check out my tumblr if you like! @exclusivegorgeousgeek


End file.
